


Our New Year

by Exquisiteliltart



Series: Holiday Magic Lessons [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holiday, Magic Lessons, New Year's Eve, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve follow up story to "It's Coming on Christmas, They're Cutting Down Trees." Emma and Regina indulge themselves after getting impossibly worked up during Emma's magic lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our New Year

Silver tinsel and a banner welcoming 2015 had been prominently displayed by being tacked on over the Christmas decorations at Granny's as the town gathered to ring in the New Year. It was kind of a big deal in Storybrooke as 28 years in a perpetual, timeless haze hadn't warranted much celebration over the passing of time. Now that everyone was fully aware they were making up for those lost years.

It was only eight o'clock with a long four hours until the toll of midnight, but the party guests were impatient and couldn't wait, or perhaps they were anxious to rehearse. At any rate there had already been an indulgence in a premature chorus of 'Auld Lang Syne'. The sounds of joy and upset could be easily discerned among the various booths and tables where card games and bets were being played and made.

Regina sat at a booth with a glass of wine in hand wearing her party dress. She was lost in thought. The pressing topic on her mind: Emma. More specifically: Emma and her magic. At Christmas, Regina had wanted to teach her a lesson about the power of magical transfers. When Emma had begun to accept Regina's magic and cultivate it, it was accompanied by intense arousal. It was as if their bodies were conduits being completely open and letting magic in, which resulted in becoming undeniably turned on. Regina had never experienced it with anyone else she had practiced magic with in her life. Maybe a slight bit with Maleficent, but back then all of the feelings of magic were new, and she chalked it up to the power and excitement.

Yes, she had only meant to teach Emma a lesson: to turn her on and leave her wanting and needy. She had only wanted to prove her point that they shouldn't play with a force so powerful, but Regina had not anticipated becoming so affected. After Henry had gone to sleep Regina had silently led Emma to her study and taken up her hands, sending gentle pulses of magic into her.

The reaction was swift and immediate, and then it had gotten so much better…no, worse, (Regina had to correct her thoughts to keep herself on the moral high road) when Emma learned to send those pulses back. She gave as good as she got, and it left Regina off her game: so aching, and savagely horny that she had to break the contact with a choked back gasp, and kick a worked up Emma out of her house using the excuse that Santa would be arriving very soon.

No sooner had the door clicked shut and the lock turned than had Regina scrambled up the stairs to her bedroom where she had thrown herself onto her stomach. Rocking her hips against the heel of her hand she brought herself to an orgasm in about twenty seconds, but that didn't satisfy her.

At all.

The magic lessons with Emma had been tense and stilted since. The easy report and communication they had worked meticulously to achieve had been replaced by worried looks and steaming unresolved tension. Except, Emma had been practicing and she was getting too good for Regina's good. As the evening wore on at Granny's Regina had all but avoided the other woman, and Emma had done the same. The fact remained that despite their nonchalance and attempts at avoidance they were almost painfully aware of one another's presence and whereabouts at all times.

It was as if no one else in the room existed, and when Regina was pondering that niggling thought she felt it clear as day: Magic. Emma's magic firing her up, rolling through her body and heightening her senses. She was mid sip and when her head filled with lust, her wrist went weak and she spilled red wine down the front of her dress. She fumbled with the glass and managed to land it upright on the table. Still, it took her a few seconds to grab for a napkin and blot at the setting stain. Her eyes locked on Emma's from across the room. The only question in her mind was how? How did Emma hit her with a kick of magic when they weren't even touching?

She saw Emma bite her lip and her face screw up into a twist of guilt and apology. Regina glared at her, and the throb between her legs that had basically been ever present since Christmas Eve grew stronger and more insistent. She had to get out of there. She couldn't focus and she didn't like feeling so out of control.

And here she came: Emma walked over and bent slightly, so she could speak over the noise of the party, "I'm sorry…I didn't know I could do that to you from over there…you know."

Regina slid from out of the booth and stood up, and narrowed her eyes scrutinizing Emma with wonder and half with anger, "I'm wet."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to make you spill wine on your dress. I'll pay for the dry clean."

Regina grabbed her at the elbow and hit her with a strong pulse of magic that heated Emma up and almost caused her knees to buckle, "I'm not talking about the wine, dear. I have to go now."

Emma slid a clammy palm down her own face, scrubbing at her eyes, unable to shake off the way her world was suddenly frosted and glossy and her throat had gone dry. She wanted to run after Regina and do something to stop her from leaving. She needed more. She craved that magic from Regina's fingers and the past week had been pure torture. Regina was the only antidote.

Before she had a chance to will her legs to work, Mary Margaret rushed over, her motherly instincts sensing something was wrong. She clapped her hand over Emma's burning forehead and declared that she must be coming down with a fever as she looked a bit unwell. Emma nodded in agreement and feeling lightheaded said she was going home to bed. David assured her that Henry could stay until midnight and would be looked after.

Emma left without saying proper good nights, too eager to get out into the cool air. She didn't go thome and straight to bed; she made a sharp right out of Granny's and headed towards 108 Mifflin Street. When Regina answered, Emma noticed she had changed into silvery satin pajamas and scrubbed off her makeup.

"It's New Year's Eve, you look like you're headed to bed and it's only nine?" Emma smirked and felt a sense of instant relief at just being near Regina, but it was sidelined amongst the thick growing tension that she could no longer bear.

"Why have you come?"

"I want a magic lesson," Emma shrugged, her eyes blinking openly as she crossed over the threshold and into the darkened house.

"With that little stunt you pulled back at the diner I should think you've graduated," Regina challenged, her eyebrows trickling upwards, a bit of pride and resentment seeping into her tone. "You're getting very good if you can transfer magic to me without a physical connection."

"Yeah, maybe I should be the teacher," Emma agreed, dazzling Regina with her smile. Regina couldn't help her reaction to that cultivated sense of cocky bravado that Emma had: She loved it.

Regina rocked on her bare feet and her clenched her hands together in front of her belly as if to protect herself; she had a choice to make: send Emma away or invite her in.

On Second thought, she had no choice; she needed the woman standing before her. The thought of going any longer without relief from the constant tug of unfulfilled sexual need was maddening. As much as it made her feel greedy and dirty, like it was something unacceptable and corrupt to want this pleasure, she had moved past the point of caring.

"I think one more lesson before the New Year would be acceptable," with a crook of her finger Regina led Emma upstairs, "as you said, the night is young."

Now they lie parallel to one another on the bed, Regina's right hand meeting Emma's left. Their fingers splayed apart, just the pads touching, stuck together by magic like iron shavings on a magnet. They had started off slow and teasing, slowly pulsing magic back and forth, but they were getting braver and more and more turned on.

Really, Regina had never thought that Emma had much to teach her and certainly nothing about magic. The other woman was an amateur and unrefined, but Regina had been surprised at how hungry she was to learn and how quickly she picked up on the concepts. Before Emma wasn't allowing her being to open and accept the magic, but once she gave in to the call of it she had grown so good so fast.

"So good, so fast," Regina only realized she had whimpered that part out loud a millisecond after the fact.

"Oh, yeah," Emma hummed in breathy agreement. Regina allowed her eyes to open and look over at the woman lying next to her. Emma's eyes were squeezed shut, her thighs clamped tight and her free hand was roaming up her side and over her neck as she writhed in Regina's sheets.

Regina took stock of herself, moaning as a she took a strong hit of lilac and honey scented magic that enlivened her body like sunshine warming her through and through. She was in much the same state as Emma: her core was wet and throbbing, and it was all she could do to grasp a fistful of her sheets and bite her lip to try and fight the overwhelming desire to touch herself.

Regina's magic had always been earth and fire. Heavy and hot like biting into a ripe habanero pepper and prickling at the lingering pain of the spice, reveling in the flavor along with the after burn. But Emma's magic was air and water, rolling and weightless. Regina was the rocky shore and Emma was the sea water breaking over her, filling her up and receding in a heavy pull over and over.

Emma suddenly gasped and grabbed Regina's wrist, her voice was thin and childlike, "Regina, please…I need more…I can't take it…I gotta come. I gotta have you."

"…we must…yes."

With that, Emma ripped off her own clothes voraciously, and urgently, kicking her feet out of her pants and yanking her sweater and tank top over her all at once. She pulled Regina's loose pajama bottoms down effortlessly and pushed up the long sleeved top, coaxing it over Regina's head and tossing it with abandon toward the wall. Then she planted a knee on either side of Regina's hips, and lowered herself down, grabbing at the brunette's hand, pulling it to her pussy, hunching her shoulders and rolling her back. Her breasts and hair hung over Regina's face, while she guided fingers to her swollen heat and let her pussy suck them in.

Regina watched through desire blown half-lidded eyes, Emma's heat surrounding her ensconced fingers, drenching her hand and wrist, sliding on her thigh. Emma's hands bracing against her biceps as she rode her hard and fast: hips making tight circles, she plunged down and back and forth, angling her body and climbing to orgasm.

In the midst of it, Emma shifted her weight backwards, and pulled her arms back to push on Regina's thighs. She arched her back as she panted and shuddered. Regina was pinned down and she was so aroused that she was going to incinerate from watching, feeling, and hearing Emma mewl incoherently and take her pleasure as freely as Regina gave it. Emma twitched and sped up frantically, and then held herself upright and stock still for a moment before she fell forward, her soft, delicious weight melding over Regina's body and pressing her safely down into the comfort of the mattress. Emma nuzzled into the hollow of her throat and hummed in sheer contentment, while Regina continued to pant in want, and churn her hips into the air.

Kisses that had nothing to do with magic, but felt sublime, peppered her jaw line as Emma lifted her head and peered sleepily and sated into dark, hungry eyes. "God, mmm, let me make you feel like this."

Her hand drifted featherlike down and down, slipping in and filling her, Emma kissed her and Regina greedily opened her mouth and body, giving herself over to the languid, thrumming need. Tongues lathing so soft and insistently, matching the talented stroking fingers between her legs.

Emma swung herself up, breaking the contact of their lips with a pop, to gain leverage. She pushed her long mane of golden curls over her shoulder in a feline movement. She licked her lips and moved her whole arm to drive her fingers harder into Regina's wet, slurping pussy.

Her lungs burned as she lurched into the rhythm, that rolling tide breaking over her and pulling her out to the deep salty sea. Blood rushed in her ear and her hands slid over sweaty muscled expanses of skin: tight and smooth.

"Look at me while I'm fucking you," Emma commanded, her voice sounded cracked and dry and only served to arouse the brunette further. Regina forced her eyes open, her mouth plush and wet with saliva. One wide look into green eyes that shone with intensity and the endless depth of intimacy reflected and reinforced her own feelings sending her over: rushing fast and out of control, falling in ecstasy. Everything was darkness and stars and no gravity to tether her, her only anchor was the woman above and inside of her.

Extreme ripples of residual magic piped through her body, her veins, her muscles, her lungs, her. Then she folded up and into herself as her heels dug into the sheets snapping them off the corners of the bed. She was wrapped up in Emma, and floating serenely on a lilac honey cloud.

At Granny's there was a countdown, the clink of glasses, and the shout of 'Cheer's. Lovers kissed and everyone sang another raucous round of 'Auld Lang Syne' at the stroke of midnight. Regina and Emma were oblivious to the outside world as they celebrated their own precious New Year.


End file.
